


Snack Pile

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Cockwarming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Road Head (but not really), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: He adores spending time with Shane, just sitting next to him while watching movies and the lot. He loves kissing Shane and it always makes him happy. But sex with Shane is exciting and Ryan starting to crave it at times and he loves it whenever he manages to get Shane flustered, because usually it’s the other way around. Shane can be one hell of a tease.Which might be why Ryan is getting capital B Bad ideas sitting next to Shane in the rental car. It's Shane's fault, really. He was on vacation and Ryan missed him terribly.He’s not even one for sex in cars or around other people but while he stares at the picture he captioned, he realizes that the snacks Shane has on his lap are balanced on the fabric of his sweatpants right above his crotch, like a little dick hammock and Ryan is overcome by the sudden pull to lean over and dip his head into Shane’s lap to gingerly pick up a piece of cracker from the big guy’s lap, using only his lips.The pants look soft, Ryan thinks. They look really comfortable and inviting and Ryan kind of wants to put his head in Shane’s lap. He also really – not just kind of – wants to suck Shane’s dick. Apparently he really has a thing for that, now.





	Snack Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the series of pictures Ryan posted one or two days ago. He was clearly very bored if all he does is captioning and re-captioning a picture of Shane who is sitting next to him.

Ryan is bored. So, so very bored.

 

He’s pulls up the picture he took of Shane a third time by now. There is probably another comment he can add to it to post it to his instagram once more. The first time he commented on Shane being like he always is on their ride to a location. Shane likes to relax in the car. He likes to sit in the back with his phone in hand and some food nearby. Ryan took the picture and mentioned how Shane was in his element because really, Shane all relaxed and happy next to him in the car is the usual sight when they are on their way to or from location. Ryan likes it, he won’t lie. Shane’s presence is soothing and almost makes up for the boredom.

Shane also has a couple of crackers balanced on his lap – well, more like balanced on his crotch – and Ryan just had to comment on it with something close to a fratboy phrase.

 

Shane sees the instagram post and snorts, giving Ryan pretty much the same look that got caught on camera before. Ryan posts the picture again with another caption about Shane’s headphones and he catches a soft laugh about two minutes later. So, Shane is keeping an eye on his posts? Maybe he should mess with him a bit more.

Ryan posts the picture again, now with a new caption talking about how Shane is charging his phone and he knows it’s a bit lame, but he is really just posting that to get some time for another caption. A private one.

 

To his left, Shane is still glued to his phone, probably listening to music or watching something on Youtube, but Ryan is determined. He’s bored. Shane is probably also bored. Shane is also kind of hot and sure, usually Ryan is trying to keep their relationship between them – for now. He isn’t ashamed of being bi and he definitely isn’t ashamed of being with Shane. Since the wrap-up party for the recent True Crime season where he – granted, fueled by alcohol – poured his heart out to Shane about how their friendship is the most important thing in his life, yes, even more than _Unsolved_ , Shane has gathered what Ryan was and is really feeling. To Ryan’s surprise, Shane reciprocates his feelings. Happily and enthusiastically. They needed a couple of weeks to figure each other out in the new context, but by now, Ryan knows that if he kisses Shane, the other man is happy to kiss back. Shane seems to have caught on that Ryan relishes being hugged and also has no problem when Shane puts an arm around him while they sleep on location, despite the cameras. 

Ryan was terrified the first time they ended up in bed together. It was a late Friday night, they only had one drink each so they had been nowhere near drunk but Ryan still found his head swimming when Shane pushed him down on his bed and undid his belt.

Sure, sometimes Ryan gets very proud of his projects, but he is not so prideful that he wouldn’t admit about having no experience with men prior  to that night . Shane had been  a blessing,  kind, understanding and patient . The big guy would always try to calm him down at haunted places, but that night, he also managed to calm  Ryan down . They had moved together, dicks brushing  against each other as they rutted and Shane had slicked up his hand with his tongue and got both of them off together.

 

Afterwards, Ryan had been adamant on Shane helping him to figure this whole guy-on-guy thing out. He had gotten his first blowjob from a dude. He had given his first blowjob to a dude. He had become very prideful when Shane complimented him on his enthusiasm. Sure, Ryan lacked experience but Shane didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed surprised, happily surprised that Ryan was trying to figure things out.

 

“You know. You don’t have to blow me just because I blew you, Ryan. Many people don’t like sucking dick and you don’t _have to_ do this if you don’t want to.”

Ryan had almost laughed as he pushed himself on his knees to kiss Shane. Shane had been on his back, relaxing and Ryan had hovered about him, only mildly nervous.

“I know. But I want to. Sure it’s kind of weird at first but… I think I’m getting into it?”

 

Turns out, Ryan wasn’t just _getting_ into it.  He just _was into it._ _Boy_ , was he into it.

 

He can’t even really explain it. The first time he went down on Shane – which was his mental wording at the time, since he had only been with women – he had been terrified. Dicks were sometimes kind of weird and gross – and Ryan doesn’t exclude his own there – and also Ryan had no idea what to do. But once he had shown Shane that he really did want to try, the other man had helped him. Ryan’s gag reflex sadly prevented him from taking all of Shane, but he had found that suckling on the tip of Shane’s dick, rolling his tongue up the side or putting his mouth around him was a surprisingly… nice.

 

Ryan can’t remember ever being this into eating out a girl. Sure, it’s a sexy experience but… Shane’s dick is something else,  at least to him. He remembers the first time he felt completely at ease with sucking Shane’s dick.

Shane had been sitting on one of the chairs in Ryan’s kitchen and Ryan had moved between Shane’s legs and on his knees. He had Shane’s cock in his mouth and slowly curled his tongue against the underside while he pulled up, slurping obscenely to keep his saliva from dripping. Ryan had felt… at peace. His muscles relaxed, his throat opened  more easily to take Shane deeper and his eyelids fluttered and shut  with time . Ryan only concentrated on moving his mouth around Shane.

T hat night, Shane had praised him and pet his hair  and later when they were lying in bed he had  kissed him and talked about how good Ryan was getting at sucking cock. When Shane, who sadly was still much better at preparing himself than Ryan was, had slowly pushed himself  down on Ryan’s cock, Ryan had started to babble about how  _nice_ it was to suck Shane off, how  delicious it felt to have the weight of his cock on his tongue and how much Ryan wanted to make Shane feel good.  Shane’s smile had been knowing and sweet while he rode Ryan to orgasm.

It wasn’t just the sex, it really wasn’t. Ryan…  _loved_ Shane, even if it was  way  too early to drop the L-word. He adores spending time with Shane, just sitting next to him while watching movies and the lot. He loves kissing Shane and it always makes him happy. But sex with Shane is exciting and Ryan starting to crave it at times and he loves it whenever he manages to get Shane flustered, because usually it’s the other way around.  Shane can be one hell of a tease.

 

Which might be why Ryan is getting capital B Bad ideas sitting next to Shane in the rental car. It's Shane's fault, really. He was on vacation and Ryan missed him terribly.

 

He’s not even one for sex in cars or around other people but while he stares at the picture he captioned, he realizes that the snacks Shane has on his lap are balanced on the fabric of his sweatpants right above his crotch, like a little dick hammock and Ryan is overcome by the sudden pull to lean over and dip his head into Shane’s lap to gingerly pick up a piece of cracker from the big guy’s lap, using only his lips.

The pants look soft, Ryan thinks. They look really comfortable and inviting and Ryan kind of wants to put his head in Shane’s lap. He also really – not just kind of – wants to suck Shane’s dick. Apparently he really has a thing for that, now.

Ryan briefly thinks about the weight of Shane’s cock in his mouth, the heat of the first drop of precum, the saltiness of the taste mixed with a taste that is just Shane’s warm skin and a hint of sweat. The feeling of having Shane jizz in his mouth, unfamiliar and slightly scary the first time Ryan tried swallowing it, but how it’s now something he craves whenever he gets to suck Shane off.

 

Ryan finally thought of a caption for the damn picture. He doesn’t post it on instagram, however. He takes the first picture again and texts it to Shane, complete with the caption:

“ _Will you let me taste that snack pile?”_

 

For about thirty seconds, Ryan sits back and watches Shane out of the corner of his eyes. The big guy is idling on his phone, probably still listening to music and munching whatever snack he has picked now, that his lap is empty-

Shane stills, eyes behind his glasses widening. They flicker over to Ryan, just for a moment, before focusing on his phone again.

 

Ryan gets a text.

 

 **Shane:** TJ is in the front.

 **Shane:** Driving.

 **Shane:** I don’t want us to crash.

 

Ryan licks his lips and carefully texts back.

 

 **You:** He’d only see me take a nap.

 **You:** With my head in your lap, okay.

 **You:** But still!

 

Shane looks over at him, then towards the front where TJ is driving. Then he nods. It’s just the tiniest movement of his chin, but Ryan catches it anyway. He takes a deep breath.

 

“God, I gotta rest my head for a moment. Sorry Teej, don’t get weirded out.”

 

Ryan moves his seat belt, not quite undoing it. He shuffles until the shoulder belt is supporting his back and he is curled up on his side across the back seat, facing away from the front. Slowly, carefully he stretches till he can put his head in Shane’s lap and Shane is already pushing the armrest out of the way. Ryan ends up with his head pillowed by Shane’s thighs, his back supported by the seat belt, joined by Shane’s right arm that wraps around him a little. TJ only hums something like “Sure, you do you” because he is TJ and Ryan feels his heart beat really hard.

 

His cheek is  pressing against one of Shane’s legs and the fabric of his sweatpants  really is wonderfully soft. Ryan knows that Shane is sitting right behind the driver, so Ryan’s head will be out of view for T J, but Shane’s face won’t.

 

Good, he thinks, because he can see Shane starting to bulge in his pants. The taller man is looking down at Ryan, clearly surprised by his actions but there is a hint of excitement that tells Ryan he is going to go along with this. There is the tiniest hint of a smile on Shane’s face as he brings up his left hand to card it through Ryan’s hair. His phone has been placed aside and one earbud is out. Ryan feels oddly proud, like he already accomplished something.

 

Slowly, carefully Ryan moves forward until he can nuzzle against the bulge in Shane’s pants. He pulls a hand to his chest and then reaches up, keeping in mind what angles TJ should be able to see and what is hidden from view. Ryan moves his head even closer and then curls his fingers into the hem of Shane’s pants and underwear. He slowly, carefully pulls them away from Shane’s skin and then down. Shane’s right arm is still wrapped around Ryan but his left hand leaves his hair and grabs  his dick to help Ryan free it from Shane’s pants.

Ryan doesn’t waste any time. The second he can see the already slightly reddened and glistening head of Shane’s cock, he dives in. Ryan gets about half of Shane’s cock in his mouth till his lips brush Shane’s fingers where he is still  holding his  half-hard dick . Shane only sucks in a slight breath when Ryan’s mouth closes around him.

He lets go of his dick and puts his hand on Ryan’s head, grabbing at the hair slightly. Ryan lets his eyes droop shut. This is what he wanted.

He is close to Shane, with his head in his lap.

He gets to indulge in his newest favorite pastime, which is having Shane’s cock in his mouth.

And: He  got to see Shane’s eyes from down here, amazed and full of lust. Ryan swallows,  his mouth  watering because it’s half full with Shane’s dick and  when he slowly blinks up at Shane, he can see from his position how Shane’s eyelids flutter.

 

For a while, they stay that way. TJ doesn’t comment on Ryan “napping” with his head in Shane’s lap and Shane and Ryan both stay still. Shane has started to pet Ryan’s hair while his dick is sometimes twitching in Ryan’s mouth  and Ryan feels the hand on his back curling into a light fist and when he looks up, Shane has buried his teeth in his bottom lip, but he doesn’t try to use Ryan to get off.  Instead, his arm tightens a bit around Ryan’s back as if he really is just trying to hold him close, as if Ryan has fallen asleep  i n Shane’s lap. It’s wonderful and sweet and Ryan rarely has felt so relaxed. It’s almost ridiculous. Being intimate with Shane freaked him out. The idea of being intimate with a guy scared him. The fear of dealing with a dick had paralyzed Ryan. And he had never been any type of  _exhibitionist._

 

But right now he has his head in Shane’s lap and his cock in his mouth. They are on the backseat of a car driven by their friend who could stop and turn around any moment. It’s exciting and Ryan’s stomach feels like he’s riding a rollercoaster. He runs his tongue out and licks against the underside of Shane’s dick, relishing how the hand in his hair clenches for a moment. Shane breathes a little harder and his stomach moves next to Ryan’s head. Ryan doesn’t want to be too much of a tease, but the feeling of Shane’s dick is just too good to hurry. When he suckles, he tastes hints of Shane’s skin and the salty precum. Ryan really wants Shane to cum down his throat and then still hold Shane’s dick in his mouth, feeling it grow softer. He isn’t sure if it’s possible, but he still wants it.

 

The road moves on. Whenever there is any type of uneven asphalt, Ryan notices how his mouth vibrates a bit around Shane’s cock and feels his boyfriend twitch in response. He decides to embrace the feeling. His tongue is slowly starting to rub lines and circles against the underside of Shane’s cock. Whenever the noises from the traffic around them are loud enough, Ryan slurps a bit and swallows, trying not to drool on Shane’s legs. Then he shifts a tiny bit, barely moving his head to suck harder on the tip of Shane’s cock.

Shane is still petting his hair, harsher now and with shaking fingers. Ryan knows he doesn’t have much time till Shane comes and then, as luck has it, they pass a construction site, where the road is partially ripped open. It’s not a terribly rough situation, but the car still jumps ever so slightly, shaking as they pass the area. Ryan alternates between completely relaxing and sucking hard because he can’t decide if he wants to keep going or if he wants Shane’s cum more and finally, Shane can’t take it anymore.

Ryan catches him throwing a look at TJ, but their friend is too focused on the road to check the rearview mirror, so Shane grows bolder. He grabs at Ryan’s hair and moves him while they are still bouncing over the bad underground. Ryan is delighted because Shane is shuddering under him, trying to keep his breathing even and not too labored but he must be close. It takes Shane less than five more thrusts to come.

 

Ryan swallows it all, determined to finish this blow job the perfect way. The heat of Shane’s release is already great enough, but then he hears Shane whisper something that sounds like “Oh my god, Ryan” above him and the hand in his hair lets up and returns to stroking Ryan’s head.

 

Shane is looking down at him, completely endeared.  Ryan, meanwhile, feels like he really could sleep now. The sight of a  flushed but relaxed Shane, the taste of his sperm in Ryan’s mouth and the feeling of having done something very  good … stays.  Slowly, reluctantly he releases Shane’s cock from his mouth,  making a mental note about trying that again and Shane carefully tucks himself back in with his left hand. He is still holding onto Ryan with his other arm and he is also still caressing Ryan’s back.  Ryan almost dozes off but he can hear Shane say something joking to TJ and there is just a hint of a shudder in his voice. It makes Ryan smile and enjoy the burn in his throat even more. He nuzzled the side of Shane’s leg and sighs contently. Shane is back on his phone, but he is still slowly rubbing Ryan’s back.

 

Ryan’s phone, safely tucked in his hand vibrates. He checks the message.

 

 **Shane:** You’re the best boyfriend anyone could have.

 **Shane:** I’ll get you back for that you dick.


End file.
